


ninety-five, not dead

by maythecat12 (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Extended Scene, M/M, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, the stony is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/maythecat12
Summary: Turns out, Natasha isn't Steve's first kiss since 1945. Or basically, the car conversation in CA:TWS with Stony thrown in.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 121





	ninety-five, not dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyones_favorite_idiot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyones_favorite_idiot/gifts), [starrshard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrshard/gifts).



> It's quarantine time and I'm bored, so this idea was born (the rewatch of The Winter Soldier probably helped too). 
> 
> There's no physical Stony in this, it's just mentioned in the conversation. I might write an actual scene if I find the motivation. Might.
> 
> For Sam and Angie, love you both, thanks for being great friends, mwah!

“Alright, I have a question for you.” Steve glances at Nat, who immediately adds, “which you do not have to answer… I feel like, if you don’t answer it though, you’re kinda answering it, you know?”

“What?” Steve says. 

“Was that your first kiss since 1945?” Nat asks, amusement clear in her tone. 

“That bad, huh?” Steve replies, deflecting.

“I didn’t say that,” Nat’s tone is unconvincing.

“Well it kinda sounds like that’s what you’re saying.”

“No, I didn’t,” Nat defends, “I was just wondering how much practice you’ve had.”

“You don't need practice,” Steve scoffs, trying not to think of certain incidents involving kissing. And maybe more.

“Everybody needs practice,” Nat argues, tone demanding an answer.

“It’s not my first kiss since 1945. I’m 95, not dead,” Steve keeps his eyes on the road ahead. 

“Care to mention who?” the eagerness in Nat’s voice is unmistakable. 

“You know who,” Steve dodges the question.

“And if I don’t?” Nat smirks, clearly knowing who it is. “So… you and Tony, hmm?”

“I didn’t-” Steve feels the heat creeping up his cheeks, “okay, maybe.”

Nat grins, reclining in her seat, kicking her feet back on the dash. “Barton owes me ten bucks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
